


An Unlikely Alliance

by TryingMyBest94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Robbery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingMyBest94/pseuds/TryingMyBest94
Summary: Dean commits a crime and his only option is to use Castiel as a hostage. Things get complicated and I will eventually learn how to write summaries.





	

Castiel Novak had struggled with anxiety for as long as he could remember. Even buying goods from a convenient store was a struggle for him. Would he bump into anyone he knew? Would he accidentally knock something over and embarrass himself horrendously in front of the store worker? 

There’s also the chance that he may have to actually speak to the store worker when he is ringing up his items. Really, he had no idea how some people could handle these types of situations without getting nervous!

Castiel was fairly sure that he hated convenient stores. He tried to avoid them at all costs but when he was all out of food and his enigmatic brother Gabriel refused to go to the store for him, therefore he found himself reluctantly trudging along to the nearest Gas n’ Sip.

As a way of coping with his anxiety Castiel liked to create scenes in his head of how the events might take place or how situations would unfold. This way he would feel as though he would be more prepared for what might happen. He could have never prepared himself for what actually did occur that fateful day however.

This was the day that Castiel met Dean Winchester. Castiel had noticed the man as he was buying his eggs; he was a very noticeable person. Castiel had caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye and he couldn’t stop himself from taking a closer look. 

He couldn’t help but notice how chiselled the man’s jaw was, and how long his eyelashes were. Not to mention his eyes, even from a fair distance his green eyes stood out and captivated Cas. Castiel thought that he was almost unnaturally pretty for a man. Castiel tried to avert his eyes after a while, scared that the man might catch him staring. That is why Castiel did not notice when the man pulled his gun out.

“Look, I have a gun, you have the money. I think we know what’s going to happen here,” the attractive man spoke gruffly and if Castiel weren’t scared stiff he would have congratulated the man on his creativity. He had never heard that one before and he had watched a lot of television shows. As it were, he was currently watching a man threaten a store clerk with a gun and he therefore didn’t think it was the right time to bring that particular fact up. 

Castiel wished himself to move, to run but his terror had frozen him to where he was standing and he could only watch as the shop assistant handed money to the man. Castiel had thought that it would now be all over. That he was safe to go back to his apartment, back to his cat and his books, back to his safe and comfortable life. However, just as the criminal was about to turn and run, the store worker brought out his own gun.

“How about you give me the money back and nobody gets hurt.” Okay, so Castiel had heard that one before but who was going to judge the guy. The store was just about to be robbed on his watch. The attractive man, criminal, Castiel corrected himself, merely smirked at this though and Castiel had no clue why until the man was grabbing him so that his body was acting as a shield for the lunatic. 

Castiel’s back was pressed up against the man’s chest and they were so close that he could hear the man’s gruff breathing. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he was this close to a human being, and in his wildest dreams this was not how he pictured his next up-close encounter with a person going. Castiel did not have much time to think about that though as this was when Castiel felt the cold gun against his temple.

“You gonna shoot me huh? If you shoot, this poor innocent stranger here dies. You don’t want that now do you?” The man drawled as he started backing away towards the door. Castiel just stared at the store clerk, whose face looked almost as terrified as Castiel felt. Yet, the man didn’t do anything, what could he do? Castiel was doomed.

Castiel was roughly shoved into a car and the man was off and driving quicker than Castiel had ever seen anyone drive in his life.

“You okay there, dude?” The man asked as soon as they were safely away from the store. As though they were two perfectly normal people with perfectly normal lives. How did the man think that he had the right to ask him that? Castiel did not answer verbally, instead he looked down to his groin, where a wet patch had formed in his jeans, to highlight just how not okay he was. 

“In the car, seriously? You wet yourself in my car? Do you know how much this car is worth?” The man sounded hysterical now and Castiel almost felt bad for him until he remembered that the guy had just used him to rob a convenient store. Castiel wished that he could call the man out, give him what for but instead he just sat in silence, in his soaked jeans, trying not to cry. After a tense moment of silence the criminal began to speak again.

“Look, I’m sorry man. I wouldn’t have used you like that unless it was absolutely necessary. I needed that money and he wasn’t going to let me have it. You see my side of the story right?” He almost sounded pleading but Castiel couldn’t see any side but his own right now. He could only see his need to be at home, he could only focus on his shallow breathing because if he didn’t he might cry and that would be horrific.

“Hey dude, you alright?” Oh right, Castiel had been wondering why he hadn’t experienced a panic attack yet, really this was the perfect experience for a panic attack, normally he would scorn himself for panicking over something silly but when he’d look back at this moment he would definitely think that this was an opportune moment to panic. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe, he gripped tight on the door hand and tried to escape. He felt trapped. He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die. What was happening? He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die.

Castiel was unaware of how long his panic attack lasted but when it stopped, the car was parked and he was clinging on to his captures t-shirt, which was now soaked through with what Castiel assumed to be his own tears. Even weirder was that the man, who had just essentially kidnapped him, had his arms around him, had his mouth pressed to Castiel’s head and was whispering reassurances to him. Even more worrying was the fact that Castiel appeared to be appreciating and relaxing at the sound of it.

“What, what, what?” That is seriously all that Castiel could manage to say at that point as he disentangled himself from the man next to him. 

“Oh, thank God you’re okay. What happened? I’m sorry for scaring you but I mean no harm honestly.” The man looked genuinely concerned and Castiel couldn’t be more confused. 

“Does that mean that I can go home?” Castiel was proud of himself for finally being able to say a full sentence but his voice was so timid and shy that his embarrassment managed to override his pride.

“Well no. How do I know you’re not just going to rat me out and send the feds after me? You’ll have to stay with me for a few weeks before it all dies down.” 

“Where?”

“What do you mean?”

“Stay with you where.” At this Dean actually looked embarrassed.

“Well I actually live in my car.”

“So I’ll be staying with you, in this car, for a couple of weeks?”

“Oh come on, don’t look so sad. I don’t smell that bad do I?” He tried to joke but Castiel couldn’t get over the fact that he wouldn’t be home, he wouldn’t have his own space for a couple of weeks or more.

“You can call me Jensen, what’s your name?”

“I’m guessing Jensen’s not your real name?”

“No.”

“Well you’re not getting my real name either.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. Fine, it’s Dean. You better not tell anyone that though you hear me?” Dean, that suited the man far better. Yes, if Castiel had met the man in any other circumstances he would have probably have formed a crush on this Dean character.

“Castiel.” Cas said solemnly, admitting defeat. If he was going to be stuck in this car for a while he might as well fill in the silences.

“What kind of name is that? Your parents hate you or something?”

“My parents were deeply religious. They named all their offspring after angels.”

“Are you religious?”

“If I was before, I certainly wouldn’t be now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I could be your guardian angel, sent to help you out.” Dean smirked in a way that Castiel refused to admit was attractive. But it was.

“Speaking of helping you out, I have a spare pair of trousers in the trunk. I was also nice enough to park right next to a river. Aren’t I great? Anyway, we’re getting you cleaned up. You’re starting to smell.”

Castiel would have been offended if it wasn’t for the fact that he was well aware of how badly he smelt. In fact, “starting to smell” was probably kind. Plus Castiel desperately needed to get out of his trousers as they were starting to chafe so he knew not to argue.

Castiel made sure that Dean’s eyes were turned away before he took off his clothes and jumped in the water. The water was fairly mild, and it was actually quite relaxing. He almost forgot that a possibly psychotic man was kidnapping him, as he was swept away by the waves. 

“I’m just going to throw your clothes in the river is that okay? I think they’re past salvaging.” Dean asked and consequently broke Castiel out of the pleasant haze he was in. Of course, what Dean was saying was probably true but at the same time, getting rid of his clothes meant that he would have to wear Dean’s. He would have to wear a criminal’s clothes. 

“Sure.” Castiel didn’t know what made him say it, or what made him think that wearing this other man’s clothes was okay but he was strangely not frightened. This man had a gun and a few hours ago it was pointing at his head and he was not scared. Castiel had never admitted that he was completely sane but he had never felt less sane than he did at that moment.


End file.
